


Just Need You Now

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (kind of) getting back together, Angst, F/F, Hook-Up, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Phone Calls, Post-Break Up, Wondering where it went wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Becky stared at her phone, resisting the urge to call. She promised herself it wouldn’t come to this.She didn’t need Charlotte to be happy.Yet, here she is, dialing that familiar number in the hopes of an answer...





	Just Need You Now

Becky stared at her phone, resisting the urge to call. She promised herself it wouldn’t come to this. 

She didn’t need Charlotte to be happy. 

At least that was she _wanted_ to think. 

There would be other people. She would find love again and forget all about the time she spent loving Charlotte Flair. 

In all reality, it was so much more complicated than that. 

Becky couldn’t ever imagine loving someone the way she loved Charlotte. 

She exhaled, staring at the lit screen. Her background picture was still the two of them, smiling wide outside of a ridiculous roadside attraction. Try as she might, she couldn’t bare to change it. 

The Moscato she’d drunk began going to her head. She _rarely_ drank but this entire mess gave her cause to escape. 

They didn't hate each other. They _truly_ loved each other. They just couldn't seem to make it work. Who was to say why? Neither knew. At the end of it, breaking up seemed like the best way to stop them from hating each other. 

Becky _hated_ it. 

She reached out, scrolling through her contacts. Her finger hovered over the familiar contact. _Lottie_ \- God, Charlotte hated that nickname. That was entirely why Becky used it- she loved the way Charlotte wrinkled her nose in disgust. Against her better judgment, she tapped the name and put the phone to her ear. 

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Maybe she would get lucky and Charlotte was already in bed. After all, it was 1:15 in the morning. 

On the fourth ring, Charlotte answered. 

"Yes?" She didn't sound annoyed. To Becky's surprise, she sounded _amused_. 

"What are you doing?" Becky knew she sounded _lame_ but she didn't care. Once someone drunk-dialed their ex, there wasn't much that could make it worse. 

"Debating sleep. I've had my Chamomile, brushed my teeth and I'm unwinding." Charlotte giggled. It was the one sound that never failed to make Becky weak at the knees. "What about you?"

"Allowing myself a rare glass _or three_ of Moscato." Becky reached over, sipping her glass of sweet wine. "Wondering if I can convince a pretty girl to pay me a visit." 

Okay, she'd just come right out and asked. Was there any harm in being forward? The worst Charlotte could say was _no_. 

"Bex, if I do that, you understand it'll just make things harder for us?" Becky heard the hesitation in Charlotte's voice. 

" _I don't care_." Becky's voice dropped to the faintest whisper. 

She didn't know _when_ they'd fallen out of love. It felt crazy to even consider that. Yet, it seemed to be almost true. Becky wasn't even sure she _had_ fallen out of love with Charlotte. That just made it all worse. 

"What's your room?" Charlotte cleared her throat. "Let me change and I'll be right over." 

"Okay- 1214. Just knock twice." Becky hung up, releasing the phone. She watched as it hit the bed before lying back to stare at the ceiling. 

_Should probably put on real clothes._ she thought, sitting up to examine her oversized sweatpants and vintage Nirvana tanktop. On one hand, Charlotte _never_ cared what she wore- she swore everything made Becky look like the most beautiful woman in the world. On the other hand, she wanted to look like she’d managed to keep herself together. Shaking her head, Becky struggled to her feet.

Slipping into a wine-colored silk camisole with matching boy shorts, she hoped this didn’t come off as desperate. This wasn’t lingerie meant to seduce. This was meant to say ‘I’m totally keeping it together- can’t you tell by my perfect pajamas?’

A double knock echoed through the room. On the off chance it wasn’t Charlotte, Becky threw a white cotton robe over her pajamas. Better not to flash someone accidentally.

“Hello?” she called, opening the door. She stepped back, as Charlotte pushed her way in. There was no formality when it came to them.

“ _Still_ don’t check the peephole,” Charlotte chided, closing the door behind Becky. “What if I’d been an ax murderer?”

“Then, it would be _axciting_.” Becky smirked, tightening her grip on the robe. She turned, facing Charlotte.

“Still as punny as ever,” Charlotte teased. Her eyes danced with amusement as she laughed. “Didn’t realize how much I missed it until it wasn’t there.” With a sad smile, she shook her head. “What’s with the robe?” 

Becky loosened her grip, letting the robe slip down on her shoulders. She turned, showing Charlotte the wine colored pajamas. 

“What the hell?” Charlotte murmured, bursting into peals of laughter. 

“You don’t like it?” Becky asked, staring down at her outfit. “It’s not that bad.” She crossed the room, standing next to Charlotte. 

“It’s _beautiful_.” Charlotte reached out, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Becky’s ear. “Then again, consider the fact I know you. You only dress like that when you want to be seductive or make an impression.” She giggled. “You probably rocked the vintage grunge grunge shirt and sweats until you realized you wanted to impress me.” 

Becky felt her cheeks grow warm and the color drain from her face. She tried to keep a brave face, not wanting to let Charlotte know the comment shook her to the core. It felt weird- the fact they still seemed to know each other so well. 

Why couldn’t they make it work? 

“Don’t go there,” Charlotte whispered, leaning in. Her breath felt warm on Becky’s ear. “This isn’t about _what if_ \- this is about now.” 

Charlotte’s breath smelled faintly of that imported mint toothpaste she so dearly loved. Becky remembered teasing Charlotte about the fact it came directly from England. Charlotte just rolled her eyes, insisting it helped her ‘dental issues’.

“Sorry.” For as nervous as she felt, her voice never wavered. No matter what tomorrow might bring, she wanted this. No- that wasn’t quite right. 

She _needed_ this. 

“Bex, if I didn’t want this, I wouldn’t be here.” Charlotte stepped forward, draping her arms around Becky’s neck. Then, she leaned in, covering her mouth with a warm, ravenous kiss. 

Becky leaned in, tasting the lavender vanilla lip balm on Charlotte’s soft lips. As she closed her eyes, she swore she noticed the faintest hint of that fancy toothpaste. 

"Let's do this," Becky whispered into Charlotte's open mouth.   
\---  
Becky woke by the morning light. To her surprise, Charlotte still slept soundly in her arms. For a moment, she forgot about the changes in their lives. For that glorious moment, it was like nothing had ever changed. 

Then, the memories came flooding back. They weren't together anymore. They weren't 'them'- just two people who managed to be too sad and too lonely to let things go. 

She stared at the ceiling, trying to will the sadness to dissipate. 

She _needed_ to focus on the now. She had a future but she didn't know what it might bring. She couldn't remember what happiness felt like- everything since Charlotte had been a blur of sadness. 

Charlotte's hair fanned across Becky's chest. Every so often, she stirred, sending a wave of sweet Freesia shampoo over her. 

Leaning back onto the pillow, Becky exhaled, feeling a strange sense of peace. This was the calmest she'd been in ages. 

"Lottie, can't imagine my life without you," Becky mumbled, running her hand down Charlotte's arm. "I don't know _why_ we can't get it right but I wish I knew." 

It felt strange to be so vulnerable. In a perfect world, Becky would be able to say these things to Charlotte when she was awake. It wasn't a perfect world. Saying these things would cause more chaos than Becky wanted to deal with. 

She knew things would go back to the way they were as soon as Charlotte woke up. They would try to live separate lives while somehow remaining the best of friends. Becky _might_ be lucky enough to fall in love again. If she did, it would be real but she also knew she would _never_ not love Charlotte. 

Becky inhaled, shifting her grip on Charlotte. 

As she saw it, life was a series of choices. She could mourn the past and hate that she couldn't predict the future. They might end up back together again. They might not. There was no real way to know. 

She could sit up, fretting. She could hate the fact that this might be the last peaceful moment she would ever have with the love of her life. 

The other option was _much_ simpler. She could tighten her grip on Charlotte, curl around her and go back to sleep. She could enjoy the quiet moments. 

With choices like that, it was obvious. 

She chose to enjoy the quiet moments. 

-fin-


End file.
